birdietalk_productionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Crack Commercials OC Meme
Crack Commercials OC Meme is a meme created by BT Productions. Scenarios 1) 8 is eating Pringles Wavy chips while his/her child 3 is drawing a picture. After eating the chips, 8 comments on how they have a big new crunch and totally new flavors. Based on that, 8 concludes that Pringles Wavy are not really Pringles... just like how 3's drawing is not really of "daddy". How does 3 react to 8's conclusion? 2) 7 and 6 are on their cellphones. 6 is curious as to what 7 is doing, so 6 asks 7 about it. 7 replies that he/she is checking his/her credit score on Credit Karma. Then without warning, 6 swipes 7's cellphone and throws it away in the nearby pond. 7 is shocked, but 6's only reply is "You're welcome!". 7 is now so angry, he/she decides to sue 6 in court for the destruction of personal property! What happens in court? 3) 4 has decided he/she does not like vegetables and runs away when 1 tries to feed him/her vegetables. 1 is desperate and chases 4 all over the place with the vegetables, declaring, "You're having one more bite!" The scene cuts to a fantastical scene where 4 is finally eating, but what exactly did 1 feed 4 to get him/her to eat? 4) 10, 2, and 9 are watching a baseball game. After 10 decides to get a hot dog, he/she passes it on to 2, who passes it on to 9, who then passes it on to... 5? Whatever. 5 then passes on the hot dog to his/her black child, who ends up being the one to eat it. 10, 2, and 9 are angered and accuse 5 of being racist. What happens next? 5) 6, 1, and 3 are eating hot dogs. When 1 and 3 see 6 putting peanut butter on his/her hot dog, they ask him/her where he/she learned about this flavor combination. 6 replies, "The Internet". Now 1 and 3 are tempted to figure out what else 6 managed to learn about via The Internet... so they dive into 6's Internet history. What do 1 and 3 find? 6) 10 is required to take medical prescriptions to maintain a normal life, as does his/her child 2. They thought they had good insurance. But the problem is that 10 pays too much for the prescriptions. That's no good. What does 10 do so that he/she can afford the prescriptions at an acceptable price? 7) 7 is happily cooking a pancake, excited for the opportunity to move into an open house. 7's partner 8 is also excited about the open house. But first, 8 needs to check his/her credit score on Credit Karma, as checking scores on that website is free. But 7 is panicking. 7 runs in slow motion, desperate to stop 8 from using Credit Karma, only to fail. 7 then makes one last plea to 8: "Checking will lower our score! We'll never get out of here!". How does 8 comfort 7? Or will they get more upset over the fact the pancake was ruined because 7 tried to stop 8 from using Credit Karma? 8) 9 decides to purchase a car! However, the used car turns out to be overpriced. 9 is now so humiliated over overpaying on the used car that he/she decides to wear the bag of shame! 4 comes by and sees 9 with the bag of shame. How does 4 comfort 9 and convince him/her to ditch the bag of shame? 9) 5 and 8's adventures keep turning into unexpected bathroom trips, courtesy of a talking bladder. What could 5 and 8 do to stop this onslaught? 10) 7 says to 2: "I can't believe it!". 2 assumes that 7 said that because they struck something much more exciting than oil: soft serve ice cream! But is 7 really in disbelief over striking the mother lode of soft serve ice ceam? Or is 7 in disbelief over the fact he/she and 2 can easily save hundreds of dollars on car insurance with GEICO? 11) 4 decides to go on wacky adventures with a pet emu named "LiMu" so they can teach other characters how Liberty Mutual Insurance can customize insurance so they only pay for what they need. 6 comes by during one of those adventures and sees 4 with LiMu. 6's reaction? 12) 9 decides to go to a 24/7 diner so he/she can finally get access to that lemon meringue pie he/she dreamed of. Will 10 serve 9 the lemon meringue pie? 13) 2 and 1 have been transformed into cats and are whisked away into a magical place called Friskies World. There, they enjoy themselves in what 2 calls "gravy purr-adise". 1's reaction to 2's pun? 14) 6 is effortlessly moving hot cookies using a special glove called an "Ove-Glove". Then 9 picks up one of these supposedly hot cookies bare-handed and takes a bite! The Ove-Glove is apparently so amazing it also protects groups of friends. It's only a matter of time before the other OCs decide they want to try out the Ove-Glove... 15) 3 is participating in his/her first baseball game. After 3 successfully hits the baseball with the bat, it looks like someone has started his/her journey to the hall of fame. Then 3 unexpectedly stops running after seeing 5 serve lemonade. Maybe the journey starts next season... 16) 10 is having fun on a swing set and only requests for 7 to push him/her higher and higher... ...until 10 falls off the swing set. Does 7 look for 10, and if he/she does, is 10 ever found? 17) 4, 9, and 5 are four hours into their big road trip, when their overpriced phone plan ran out of data! 9 explains the situation while 4 and 5 are having a bitter argument. Does the road trip ever resume, or does it get cancelled? 18) 1 is trying to relax at home when 8 walks in. 8 is rather frustrated over being hit by a football the previous day, and is now complaining that he/she cannot go to the dance with a bandage on his/her face. When 1 tries to comfort 8 by saying it was only an accident, it doesn't work and 8 tries to attack 1. 1 then offers 8 a Snickers, saying that 8 is not himself/herself when he/she is hungry. Does the Snickers bar calm down 8? 19) 6 is preparing to pay for a rather expensive hotel room, when he/she overhears 3 paying for a similar hotel room at a cheaper price! 3 reveals how he/she used Trivago to get the hotel room at the best price. 6 is angry that he/she could've gotten the room at a cheaper price, and wounds up getting into a fight with 3! What happens next? 20) 1 is an egg cooker trying to fix dinner. He/She uses a pan filled with what must be a gallon of cooking oil, and upon flipping the eggs, creates a massive greasesplosion in the kitchen. 10 sees the mess 1 has created and offers a solution: the Egg Wave! But 1 declines, explaining that he/she only pretended to be incompetent to get 10's attention, then leaves 10 to clean the mess. What does 10 do now? 21) 2, 7, and 5 have been transformed into bears and are cuddling their Charmin Ultra Soft toilet paper. How much time passes before one of the three realizes that things are getting weird? 22) 6 presents a cake to 1. This cake contains the message "I Quit" on it. What exactly does 6 mean with the message "I Quit"? 23) 8 and 4 are singles trying to impress other characters with their Velveeta macaroni and cheese. 3 comes by and samples 8 and 4's cooking. And sure enough, 3 is impressed by the food! 8 and 4 are convinced that 3 is going to date one of them, but it turns out that 3 is a "liquid gold digger" and actually loves that creamy cheesy taste more than he/she will love either, so 3 rejects 8 and 4 in favor of the Velveeta mac and cheese. What will 8 and 4 do next in an attempt to impress other characters to the point they will try to date them? 24) 1 and 5 are modeling fashions living in a mansion. They also go to Alex and Ani for their jewelry. How well does this lifestyle work out for them? 25) 9, 10, and 6 are adults. According to the OneSecond Sleep Aid commercial, one in three adults do not get enough sleep. Who is the unlucky adult that has to test this all-natural oral spray supplement? Does it even work? 26) 8 and 5 are out enjoying smoothies when 8 suddenly experiences a moment of discomfort. 5 thinks 8 is suffering from a brain freeze, but it turns out that 8 has sensitive teeth. After 8 gets Crest Gum and Sensitivity toothpaste and treats his/her sensitive teeth, he/she goes out with 5 for another day of enjoying smoothies. 8 has another moment of discomfort, so 5 thinks that 8 is suffering from sensitive teeth, but it turns out to be a brain freeze. Will 8 ever make up his/her mind on the source of these discomforting moments?! 27) 7 and 2 see 10 twirling around while spraying Febreeze. 7 tells 2 that "10's doing it again." It turns out that 7 and 2 are annoyed with 10's habit. How much time passes before 7 and 2 attempt to stop 10's habit for good? 28) 8 is trying to serve vegetables to 5. The problem is that 5 is in a dinosaur costume. And 5 is convinced he/she is a dinosaur and believes that dinosaurs only eat meat. Will 8 be able to convince 5 to eat the vegetables? Or will 8 give up trying to convince 5 and just feed him/her meat like he/she wanted? 29) 2 and 6 have decided to switch to Verizon. And now Verizon is doing filming for a commercial titled "Why 2 and 6 Chose Verizon". Quick, 2 and 6, tell the Verizon staff why you chose their product! 30) From filming a commercial to watching a commercial that was already filmed, we have 10 watching a commercial titled "8's Cleaning Confession". In that commercial, 8 describes his/her experiences trying to clean the house before and after trying the Swiffer Wet Jet. 10's reaction to the commercial? 31) 4 has been turned into a toaster pastry and is about to be cooked in a toaster. Somehow, 4 manages to escape the toaster and goes flying. 4 thinks he/she has found freedom, only to land in the same freezer 9 (who has also been transformed into a toaster pastry) has landed in earlier. Hey, at least 4 broke the record according to 7 (who is also a toaster pastry like the others). How does 4 react to this news? 32) We interrupt this Crack OC Meme to bring the reader what used to be the longest commercial ever. 33) It is Christmas and 5 plans to make it unforgettable. 5 gifts his/her partner 3 a necklace from Kay Jewelers. 3's reaction is perfect, the atmosphere is perfect, we mean everything is perfect. There's one last thing to do. Since Kay Jewelers has the tagline "Every Kiss Begins With Kay", 5 has decided to suddenly kiss 3. Passionately. Well 5 thought the kiss made Christmas unforgettable, but how does 3 react to this sudden kiss? 34) 9 and 1's favorite possessions are ruined! They think the only way to save them now is to try using Oxyclean on them. Does this work, or are the prized possessions forever ruined? 35) 3 and 8 are on their cellphones. 8 in particular is checking his/her credit score on Credit Karma. 3 wants to know why 8 is checking credit scores, so 8 asks 3: "You don't want to live with your mom and dad forever, do you?" 3 then has a daydream of what it's like to live with his/her parents forever, which turn out to be 4 and 7. Is that daydream enough to convince 3 to start checking his/her credit scores? 36) 2 and 10 are watching a Luminess Silk commercial. Since the average Luminess Silk commercial these days last almost 300 seconds, it feels to 2 that this commercial is gonna last FOREVER. How does 10 react to 2's concern? 37) 9, 5, and 3 are ordering Domino's pizza online. 9 orders a sausage pizza, 5 orders a handmade pan pizza, while 3 orders a BBQ & banana pepper pizza. How do 9 and 5 react since 3 is into... that kind of pizza? 38) 2 is shopping for back-to-school supplies on his/her phone when he/she looks outside and sees giant versions of 4, 1, and 8 on the streets. Is 2 concerned in any way? 39) 7 wants to see what's for dinner, so 9 and 6 answer that they are serving him/her salmon. But the prospect of eating salmon is disgusting to 7, to the point that 7 makes sounds reminiscent of vomiting, before proceeding to faint and collapse on the floor. So instead of eating dinner, 9 and 6 have to rush 7 to the hospital. Does 7 die all because the thought of eating fish for dinner is too much to bear? 40) 4 has just purchased a new product called the "Neck Basket", which is exactly that: a basket to be worn around 4's neck. 4 is having so much fun with this item. Well, what happens when 2 comes by to reveal that the Neck Basket was a fake product used to really advertise a website called BigSpot.com? 41) 3 and 6 are watching TV. When 6 notices 3 scratching the couch with a fork, he/she scolds him/her for it. Unfortunately for 6, 3's response is to amp up the scratching. What could 6 do next? 42) 10 owned a car for four years. 10 named the car after 4. 10 loved the car. And then 10 totaled the car. 10 is very upset! After everything they went through together, 10 thought that nothing can replace the car! And then the real 4 calls. 10 breaks into a happy dance, thinking that Liberty Mutual was calling, before fully realizing who was really calling. And now what? 43) As 8 is sprinkling cheese on a pizza, 1 complains to him/her that 7 is blinking too loud. Will 8 take the complaint seriously? 44) 6 and 2 own a chicken farm and go by the motto: "When better chickens are hatched, we will hatch them." That means raising the chickens with no antibiotics, ever. How well does this work out? 45) As 9 and 1 book a hotel using ChoiceHotels.com, they start to glow. This glow is trying to convince the other OCs that they will glow as well if they use the same website that 9 and 1 used. Then one OC does bring up that characters cannot glow and that they will stick to the catchphrase: "Badda book. Badda boom." Which OC? 46) It appears that 3 doesn't like the idea of having a nutritionally balanced dinner, claiming that green beans and broccoli don't mix. 2, who is trying to eat the same dinner as 3, is also in the same boat as 3. 2 claims that he/she is "allergic to all things green", so 8 decides to put that claim to the test by serving 2 a dinner composed of nothing but green foods. Is 2 really allergic to green? Or is 2 making it up so he/she can get served macaroni and cheese instead of the planned nutritionally balanced dinner? 47) 7 only has enough money to buy a condom or an ice cream popsicle. 7 chooses to buy the popsicle, eats said popsicle, then proceeds to have sex with his/her sweetheart 5. And because 7 chose not to buy the condom, karma bites him/her in the butt when he/she wakes up the next morning and finds out he/she is pregnant (regardless of gender) with 5's baby. So 7, was it worth it? 48) It looks like 4 is at it again! This time around, he/she has purchased a product called the "Waist Basket", which is from the makers of the Neck Basket and functions similarly to it, being a basket to be worn around the waist. It seems like 4 has found a great item to have fun with. But alas, 10 comes by and reveals that the Waist Basket is a fake product used to advertise BigSpot.com, kinda like how the Neck Basket was revealed to be a fake eight questions ago! Will 4 ever get a hold of a product that's great and actually real? 49) 5 decides to purchase a car! However, the used car turns out to be overpriced. 5 is now so embarrassed over overpaying on the used car that he/she decides to hide his/her face behind the pixelated censor! 5 then makes a remark that the whole thing is supposed to be anonymous, in turn revealing his/her face since the pixelated censor doesn't move when 5 moves. Is it really anonymous now that 5's face has been revealed for the first time since the censor was placed? 50) The build-up to this day has been... absolutely perfect. And now it's time. It's finally time for 1 and 3 to get married. The wedding ceremony has also been perfect, and 1 (playing the role of the groom) has been given the okay to kiss 3 (playing the role of the bride). 1 lifts up 3's wedding veil and uncovers a nasty surprise. Once 3 smiles at 1, the latter discovers that 3 has braces in his/her teeth! 1 is now feeling really uncomfortable and wants to ditch the wedding. 3 is perfect, except for the braces issue. Does 1 ditch the wedding so he/she can find the perfect character that does not wear braces? Or does 1 suck it up and kiss 3 anyways? Category:Memes